Titan Note
by Lizzie The Mongoose
Summary: Magical books, sleep-deprived detectives, angsty adolescent mutants, and crossover shippings! Yep, it's THAT kind of story. Not meant to be taken seriously...seriously. BBxTerra and LxRae mostly. Sorry fangirls, but no yaoi. Image is mine...I guess.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again! I know I'm bombarding you with new stories and crossovers, and I've got a gazillion going at once, but I just need to get these ideas down! I promise to keep all my stories going, but please don't kill me if their chapters start getting out slower.**_

_**I'm surprised that there aren't more Teen Titans and Death Note crossovers, actually. I mean, the storylines are SORT of similar...kinda...**_

_**Anyway, here's this fanfic! Let's see, what are the couples again? Ooohhhhhh, thaaaaaat's riiight... *evil grin***_

_**BBxTerra - 30%  
><strong>__**RobFire - 10%  
><strong>__**CyBee - 8%  
><strong>__**LxRae - 50%  
><strong>__**LightxMisa - 2%**_

_**Happens after Things Change for Teen Titans (well, duh). Happens after Light had joined the Task Force for Death Note (he's still handcuffed to L, just for fun).**_

_**I do not, under any circumstances, own Teen Titans or Death Note.**_

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

Raven was walking along the dirt path in the park, looking for a nice, peaceful place to read her book. The tower was too hectic, as always, for her tastes. She heard something land behind her and turned to see a dark notebook lying on the ground where she hadn't seen one before. The cover said "Death Note."

Curious, she walked over and picked it up, opening it to the front cover.

_A human whose name is written in the note shall die._ She raised an eyebrow at the sentence. "What does that mean?" she muttered to herself.

"It means what it says, if a human's name is written, they will die." She jumped at the voice from behind her and turned to see...well, what could only be described as a monster. It looked like a skeleton, with one eye covered by bandages, visible fangs showing from behind purple lips, and white hair tinted with purple.

"Who...what are you?" Raven asked, staring up at the creature.

"I am Rem," it said. "I'm a shinigami - a god of death, if you prefer. You are able to see and hear me because you have come to possess my Death Note." Raven looked at the book in her hands. "Can anyone else see you?" she asked.

"Only if they come in contact with the note or one of its pages," Rem answered.

"Good," Raven said. "Then come with me."

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

"Ryuzaki, will this hotel be suitable?"

"Yes, it's fine. We can move in about three days."

The door closed and Ryuzaki sat in his usual strange way in a large armchair. Light Yagami sat on the corner of the couch nearby, looking at his handcuff with annoyance. "Did we really have to keep them on during the plane ride?" he asked.

"Yes," Ryuzaki said as he started to eat the candies on the coffee table. "If you're Kira, you could have snuck away somehow and killed someone."

"When are you gonna understand that I'm not Kira?" Ryuzaki said nothing. Light sighed. "Why are we in America anyway? That tip-off could've been false, you know."

"True, but I'm very determined to catch Kira, so I'll take any help and tips I get, no matter the risk," Ryuzaki said, mouth full. "Besides, I was curious about the rumors regarding the 'Teen Titans.'" Light rolled his eyes.

"They're obviously fake," he said. "I mean, a green kid who can turn into _dinosaurs_, a laser-shooting _alien_, and a guy who's half-_robot_? The locals just want attention, nothing more."

"Oh, I doubt that," Ryuzaki said with a shrug. "I've actually been able to contact their leader, Robin. He knows we're here, and he's agreed to meet with us at some point." Light stared at him, aghast.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Relax, he was contacted by _L_. We've agreed to meet at their tower tomorrow."

Light sighed again, looking out the window and seeing a large tower on an island in the distance shaped like a giant "T."

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

**_Me: A short start to what should be a classic fanfic. Now, let's see, who's gonna be my muse?_**

**_*writes down the names of all main character for both shows*_**

**_*puts names in a bowl, stirs them around, and pulls one out*_**

**_Yay, it's L!_**

**_L: So, I will be your muse?_**

**_Me: Yep. :D_**

**_L: Very well. I will stay if you give me sugar._**

**_Me: Deal. *hands him jar of candy*_**

**_Please review so I know you're actually reading this. :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**L: Your reviewers are very nice.**_

_**Me: Yeah, they're awesome! :D**_

_**Thanks, reviewers! Oh, and in case you read the reviews, I should note that Jackieb13 is my mother. I showed her that I'm writing on this site and she immediately made an account.**_

_**L: May I say the disclaimer?**_

_**Me: Sure, go ahead.**_

_**L: Elizabeth doesn't own Teen Titans or Death Note, as much as she wants to.**_

_**Me: That's right, if I owned Teen Titans, I wouldn't tease the views by giving them A STUPID CHIBI MINI-SERIES THAT SOLVES NOTHING!**_

_**L: Uh…I think you should start the story now.**_

_**Me: Oh, right.**_

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

The five Titans stared at the creature standing in their living room. Starfire let out a little half gasp, half screaming sound and let the Death Note drop to the floor. "Raven," Robin said, eyes wide behind his mask. "What _is_ this thing?"

"Rem," Raven said simply. "A shinigami. We can see her because this is her 'Death Note.'"

"'Shinigami?'" Starfire asked. "Is that not Japanese for 'Reaper?'" Rem nodded.

"Oh yeah," Cyborg said. "I forgot Star could speak Japanese because she kissed-"

"Anyway," Robin said, cutting him off and looking irritated at the mention of that incident in Japan. "Do you think you could explain this Death Note a bit more, Rem?"

"Of course," Rem said. "There are multiple shinigami spirits living in our realm. Each one has a Death Note, and when it is time for a human's life to end, they write that human's name in their note to kill them. We also do this because our own life spans are lengthened when we kill a human. We occasionally drop our Death Notes into the human world, and then a human can pick it up and use it as well."

Beast Boy took the notebook and opened the front page. "'A human whose name is written in the note shall die,'" he read. "'The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds…' this is really specific."

"It has to be," Rem said. "Death is never as simple as one would think."

"Well, no matter how many rules there are, we'd better hide it," Robin said. "The last thing we want is for one of our enemies to find it and kill us."

"But we all use fake names," Raven said. "None of our villains actually know our real names."

"Yeah, but another rule is that someone can give up half their lifespan for 'shinigami eyes,'" Beast Boy said. "Then they can see our real names just by looking at us."

"Right," Said Robin, crossing the room to take the book. "Which is why we're putting it in storage."

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

(Beast Boy's POV)

Robin said this "L" guy he talked to was the greatest detective in the world, and that he needed to come to our city to look for leads on one of their biggest criminals. I expected someone more like Sherlock Holmes, but this guy…he's just weird. His hair sticks up everywhere, he's got shadows under his eyes that make him look like he hasn't slept in years, he eats _way_ too much sugar, and he sits like…like I don't know what.

I don't even know how to explain the guy he's _handcuffed_ to. He looks like he came fresh out of prep school, but he kept staring at us like he was thinking of ways to kill us. L said his name was Light, and he was the prime suspect in the "Kira investigation."

"Is Kira the criminal you're trying to get leads on here?" Robin asked. "Yes," L said. "He's very hard to catch. He's killed over five thousand people so far, and he kills them in the strangest way: by causing them to have heart attacks." We all exchanged looks. Should we tell him?

"What is it?" he asked. Robin looked at him. "Well, I think we know how he kills his victims," Robin said. "But I doubt you'll believe us."

"Any information will be useful." We exchanged looks again. "Well, there's this thing called a Death Note…"

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

_**L: So…a chibi mini-series?**_

_**Me: Utterly stupid chibi mini-series. I want a sixth season that brings Terra back, not a chibi mini-series.**_

_**L: Why don't you just complain about it?**_

_**Me: They ignore EVERYTHING. They just enjoy giving us utterly stupid stuff that isn't even remotely close to what we really want. It's because they have money and think they can do whatever we want because of it. This is why people write Teen Titans fanfics.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**L: The Titans are...odd.**_

_**Me: Yeah, that much is obvious.**_

_**Light: I don't trust them.**_

_**Me: You aren't my muse, you creepy, psychotic killer!**_

_**Light: *grumbles and leaves***_

_**Me: And don't even think about putting my name in the Death Note! You don't know my real name, so hah!**_

_**L: *eats a strawberry* On with the story the roots of which Elizabeth still doesn't own! :3**_

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

(Beast Boy's POV)

We handed the Death Note to L, and is already huge eyes widened when he saw Rem. "A...a shinigami," he whispered, staring at her (him? it? I'm not sure...). Light took the book next, and when he touched it, he yelled, his eyes looking like a crazy person's._** (Zeh memories! Zhey have return-ed!)**_ He sat there, staring at Rem, then at the book. "And you're saying this book can kill people?" L asked Robin. He nodded. "At least that's what the cover says. We don't intend on testing it to find out."

"You should test it," L said. We all exchanged more looks. None of us had ever killed anyone before. I thought of Raven and her "father." Well, no real human being. Robin shrugged, probably thinking it wouldn't work, and took the book from Light. "Robin, wait!" I said. "The rules in the back of the book say that if you write a name, you have to keep writing names every thirteen days or you'll die!" He opened to the back cover to check. "I'm sure I'll be able to find a criminal dangerous enough to...to kill every thirteen days." _**(Light is getting nervous...)**_

With that, he opened the book and wrote a name. We all recognized it as Plasmus's human name. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm, bringing up the live security camera footage for his cell on the small screen built into it. We waited. Forty seconds later, Cyborg's human eye widened and he looked up. "He's dead."

So, the book works.

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

Light and L, or "Ryuzaki" as he preferred we call him, decided it would be safer to stay in the tower instead of a hotel. I can see why; it's safer and we have a better computer for the research on the Kira case. I like them, I guess. Granted, Light is just plain creepy and Ryuzaki keeps eating all our ice cream and drinking our sodas, but they're pretty helpful with our cases. They had a few of their coworkers from the Task Force come over to use the computers and meet us, and they're all pretty cool too.

One guy named Matsuda kept making a fool of himself and acting kind of immature, but he's the one I like the most. He was really friendly and he was nice to everyone (this really annoyed Raven, which was funny). He kept asking us about crime fighting here and how we got our powers and that kind of stuff. We couldn't tell him much (Robin's orders), but he seemed really interested in what we could tell him, especially the fact that Starfire is from another planet. He asked me about how I got my powers last.

"I got sick," I said simply. "They were a side-effect." I don't like talking about it. He seemed to understand this and didn't ask me anymore.

"We have a spare room," Robin said. "It used to belong to one of our members, so-"

"No!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me, but I didn't care. "That's Terra's room. We've got way more spare rooms, so just leave hers alone." Robin looked at me, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. "She isn't coming back, Beast Boy," he said coldly. "Get over it."

"Yes she is," I said standing up from my place on the couch. "As soon as she stops pretending to forget us, she'll come back."

"You don't know that for sure, and these people need somewhere to sleep. Stop being immature and get over it."

I glared at him, a low growl escaping from my bared teeth. "She'll. Come. Back."

With that, I left the room.

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

(Matsuda's POV)

After Beast Boy left, I asked "Who's Terra?"

"She was a very good friend," Starfire said a bit sadly. "I believe Beast Boy had the feelings for her."

"More like head over heels in love with her," Cyborg said with a smirk. "She betrayed us, though. She was working for our biggest villain, Slade. She couldn't go through with his master plan in the end, though, so she knocked him into a pit of lava, saved us from a volcano, and ended up turned to stone."

"We tried to find a cure, but nothing worked," Raven said. "But apparently it was temporary, because he told us a few weeks ago that she'd come back." I looked at the door, feeling bad for Beast Boy.

We heard a shout from down the hall and the Titans rushed to its source, Robin saying something about "His powers!" Ryuzaki and I followed after them, finding him sitting on the floor of his room, broken pieces of some sort of object on the floor in front of him and his hand bleeding.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" Robin asked as Raven went over to heal his hand. He swatted her away saying "I've got it, leave me alone." He stood up and left, dripping blood from his hand as he went. The Titans looked slightly relieved. "What was that about?" I asked, Ryuzaki looking at the broken object on the floor. "He got mad and broke the box he made for Terra a while back," Cyborg said. "We were worried he'd lost control of his powers. When he gets mad he turns into this beast and then he can end up hurting someone."

"Wow..." I murmured. "Poor kid." I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. _Maybe I can help somehow..._

O - 0 - O - 0 - O - 0 - O

_**Me: Uh-oh, what's Matsuda thinking up now?**_

_**L: *sigh* That idiot...**_

_**Me: Oh, and Death Note fans, don't worry, I intend on making sure L lives through 'till the end. Misa isn't the second Kira, therefore there's no need for Rem to kill him. Happiness all around! :D**_

_**L: Except for Beast Boy.**_

_**Me: Yes, he's hurting. :'(**_

_**L: I would assume so. His hand got cut by a large piece of glass.**_

_**Me: I meant his heart is hurting, but, yeah, that too.**_


End file.
